Une fierté mal placée
by Hoshizorae
Summary: Le capitaine de Kaijo n'a jamais autant détesté sa fierté que ce jour-la ... Et Aomine le sait bien lui. ! EN PAUSE !TRÈS GRANDE PAUSE !
1. Prologue

Yahooo ! Comment ça va ?

Au programme d'aujourd'hui, le prologue d'une nouvelle -première- fiction : _Une fierté mal placée_

Je compte poster un chapitre toute les 2 semaines minimum, le rythme n'est pas très soutenu mais c'est le temps que les examens passent. Sur ce, Enjoy !

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing : Aomine x Kasamatsu

Rating : K (M, surement au cours de la fiction)

**Prologue**

Ça s'est passé quelques minutes avant le match opposant Kaijo à Toho. Kasamatsu s'était isolé afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les stratégies à adopter pour contrer l'as de Toho, Aomine Daiki.

Ce gars est une vrai bête, un monstre du Basket.

Est-ce que Kise allait pouvoir le contrer ? Il commençait à en douter, mais il à confiance en lui, il a confiance en la force de Kaijo.

Un soupir bruyant s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-Tu penses a ta future défaite, Sempai ? Dit une voix d'un ton moqueur

Il était apparu soudainement, de nulle part. Lorsqu'il se retourna Kasamatsu se glaça sur place. Le regard perçant du bleuté était déstabilisant.

-Nan, j'imaginais ta tête lorsque l'arbitre nous déclarera vainqueur.

\- Cesse de _me_ sous-estimer, Yukio ! Ordonna-t-il en bloquant le capitaine au mur et en plaquant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage

Le soudain rapprochement gêna Yukio mais il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et lui lança un regard défiant.

-Nous pouvons te battre Daiki.

Le susnommé tiqua à l'apostrophe un peu trop familière à son gout, il eut un sourire mauvais et rapprocha sa tête de l'oreille du plus âgé.

\- Si tu es si sur du potentiel de ton équipe alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on fasse un petit pari ?

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté ma fierté que ce jour-là.

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews, j'y répondrais !

Un review est gratuit hain


	2. Chapter 1

**Une fierté mal placée**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** :

**Guest** : Je suis contente que t'apprécies mon travail, je mise beaucoup sur le suspense dans cette fiction, alors j'espère que vous la retrouverez a chaque fin de chapitre Mercii pour ta review !

**Chapitre 1: Un enjeux inattendu**

98-110. Le coup de sifflet final retentit dans le gymnase. Malgré sa victoire, Aomine Daiki garde son air nonchalant de _de-toute-façon-le-seul-qui-peut-me-battre-c'est-moi_ et de _je-savais-déjà-que j'allais-gagner-et-tu-vas-souffrir_. Je ne le supporte pas. Je rejoins Kise en piteux état sur le parquet, je savais que copier la génération des miracles n'allait pas être facile et ne serai pas sans de lourdes conséquences, mais la … Je le supporte par la taille, l'aidant à marcher. Je remarque un regard mauvais venant de l'as de Touhou. Nos deux équipes s'alignent, et se saluent, bien sûr fallait que soit en face de ce crétin de Daiki…

Un rictus sarcastique, il me lance d'un ton doucereux :

\- Merci pour ce match, _sempai_.

Je claqua de la langue, une veine visible au niveau du front. Qu'il m'appelle « sempai » ou par mon prénom ca sonne comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Il me saoul.

Nous avons perdu et la tension se fait sentir dans les vestiaires, et c'est mon rôle de capitaine de remonter le moral de l'équipe. Je ne suis pas tellement doué pour m'exprimer mais bon…

\- OÏ, reprenez-vous, les gars. On a donné tous ce qu'on avait, on a fait de notre mieux et on s'est classé parmi les meilleurs alors relevez la tête avec fierté. Nous sommes l'Elite de Kaijo !

Mon discours a fait son effet, le coach vint en rajouté un peu disant que l'année n'est pas encore terminée et que nous leur rendrons la pareille a la Winter Cup.

Ensuite chacun prit le chemin de chez soi, sauf moi. Malgré la fatigue et les courbatures qui tiraillaient mes muscles, je me rendis sur le terrain de basket le plus proche. J'ai juste besoin d'extérioriser toute cette tension.

Je saute, tire et regarde le ballon rentrer dans le panier.

-T'es encore capable de tenir un ballon après ce match, tu m'impressionnes Sempai… la personne exécrable qui venait de faire son entrée sur le terrain de street siffla.

Je me retourna, pas tellement surpris de le voir ici, mais un peu quand même.

-Si je suis encore capable de tirer cette balle, ça veut dire que j'aurais pu me donner encore plus dans le match, dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi j'ai encore la force de m'entrainer alors que Kise ne peut même plus marcher correctement…

Je partis chercher la balle qui avait roulée jusqu'aux pieds d'Aomine, il ne m'empêcha pas de la reprendre. Une fois la balle en main je continua à tirer encore et encore jusqu'à ma limite. L'as de Touhou ne fit rien. Je m'affala à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la, Daiki ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Ce n'est pas qu'il me dérange mais sa présence m'irrite. J'aurai préféré ne jamais lui poser la question…

-Je suis venu te rappeler notre petit pari, tu t'en souviens ? Et comme t'as perdu, je suis venu réclamer ce qui me revient.

La défaite. Je jure qu'il y gouttera un jour.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que _je_ veux ? Relança-t-il d'une voix suave.

Daiki se leva et marcha jusqu'à moi, il s'accroupit en face de moi. Inconsciemment, je détailla son visage. Ses yeux fins, d'un bleu torride, ses lèvres tordu en un sourire en coin qui scit magnifiquement bien à son personnage.

Un choc. Lorsque je rouvris mes yeux, j'étais allongé et Aomine était sur moi. Ses jambes de part et d'autre de ma taille et ses mains accrochées à mes bras qu'il maintenait au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

\- Un mois. Je te propose un mois.

L'incompréhension, l'appréhension… C'était parfaitement lisible sur mon visage.

-Je te veux pour moi tout seul, pendant un mois.

FIN

Voilà le premier chapitre, pas très long mais bon …

Je sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce pairing, mais je l'aime bien. Je pense qu'ils vont bien ensemble, vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi ça dans les reviews )

Au prochain chapitre, Ciao ~


	3. Chapter 2

**Une fierté mal placée**

**Reponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Guest:** J'essaye de donner pas mal de suspense a l'histoire, j'espere que je me suis un peu ameliorée sur la longeur ^^ Je suis contente que ce crack te plaise, perso je l'aime beaucoup et le trouve trop peu present... J'essayerai de te faire un Murasakibara x Liu :) Mercii pour ta reviews et n'hesite pas a continuer de me donner ton avis !

**Tsubaki:** Contente que ca te plaise :)

**Note de l'auteur: **

Je m'excuse de l'enorme retard que j'ai pris. J'avais dis que j'essayerai de poster toutes les 2 semaines et ca fait 2 mois. Je n'ai rien a dire pour ma defense, je ne donnerai ni l'excuse du bac, ni de mon travail ... J'avais la flemme de m'y mettre et quand je commençais a ecrire ca ne plaisais pas, alors j'ai recommencé encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir ceci. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que j'ai écris et je n'aime pas bâcler le travail alors je vais réécrire ce chapitre, encore Désolé du retard !


End file.
